


"Average" (Banner x Reader)

by LunaRS



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, different concept I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRS/pseuds/LunaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a peek into the relationship between a couple who is not exactly "average."<br/>Drabble<br/>Oneshot<br/>Please Read and Comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Average" (Banner x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: ["Durchschnittlich"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817399) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



You weren't what the media called 'average.' 

But you didn't care.

They say that if a girl is told that she's pretty, she never forgets and her self-confidence is boosted for a long time, if not forever. 

You were lucky enough to be told how gorgeous you were everyday.

So, to hell with societal notions of beauty or image.

So what if your thighs remained intimate with one another instead of separating with an 'oh so needed' thigh gap? 

So what if your stomach wasn't particularly flat, if it jiggled when you walked? 

So what if you didn't have that perfect 'model-like' face or figure? It didn't matter if you did or didn't wear, or even like, makeup; he thought you were beautiful.

When he woke, he'd watch you until you woke as well, smiling sweetly. When you felt bad about your body, he'd kiss the parts of yourself that you didn't like, when the pressures of the media were getting too much for you to block out.

"I'm clumsy," you'd say.

"Yeah, but you're cute." He'd reply.

He'd kiss your stomach, saying he was glad there was so much of you for him love; he'd support you when he saw you making an effort to work out and he'd help you eat all that pizza and ice cream afterwards without hesitation. But everyday he made an effort to tell you how much he loved you and how beautiful you were. He took the time to look at you and see not only the apparent outward beauty, but the beauty of your soul as well.

Though you may not have always found it easy to come out of your inner seclusion, you made an extra effort to tell him the same: that you loved him, how attractive he was, how sweet of a person he was, and his utter importance in your life. 

Even when the times got hard, when his anger grew too much for him to bear and the 'other guy' broke out, you never left his side.   
You'd keep watch over the green monster of elevated but otherwise human rage as he thrashed about in his safety room, waiting patiently for the human side to take over again. And once he'd returned to his normal state, you would willingly come to his side, clothe him, hold him, and make sure to tell him that you loved him, for all his virtues and his perfect faults because he did the same for you.

"I'm sorry," he'd say.

"I wouldn't have you any other way," you'd reply.

The both of you were as happy as you could be. Sure, there were hardships here and there, but you were both willing to fix your problems when they arose instead of throwing away your relationship once it cracked even the slightest bit.

You weren't what the media called 'average.' 

And neither was he.


End file.
